<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>15 Subscriber Special by shermanerm</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26239312">15 Subscriber Special</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/shermanerm/pseuds/shermanerm'>shermanerm</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Makin' (New) Memories [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Let's Play Cyberpunk Red - Polygon (Web Series)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, I don't know how to tag this, No beta we suffer like degenerates, POV Outsider, Present Tense</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 12:21:21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>678</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26239312</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/shermanerm/pseuds/shermanerm</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Vang0 expands his brand, with the help of his friends.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Burger Chainz &amp; Vang0 Bang0, Dapper Dasha &amp; Vang0 Bang0</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Makin' (New) Memories [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1900543</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>26</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>15 Subscriber Special</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/lynnkie/gifts">lynnkie</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I don't know where this came from tbh<br/>Actually I do know where it came from; a DM from my friend Wiley who said</p><p>His cool would go up by a solid amount of points if Dasha could convince him (or get him to sleep soundly enough for her) to shave it off his face</p><p>And they were right, so this one's for you, Wiley</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The stream opens, as it always does, with Vang0 Bang0's face looking into a mirror. His filter is flower crowns this week, virtual petals regularly falling into view. With an air of false confidence, he holds up his hands in the usual sign.</p><p>"Hey guys, it's Vang0 Bang0 here, still on that content grind, coming to you live with a special occasion. We have officially hit 15 subscribers!" Vang0 smiles here, a more genuine look than he usually allows on his face. Then the smile shutters, and Vang0 clears his throat.</p><p>"We're doing something that's never been done before. I have never done this as long as I can remember." He looks a little shaken, and someone's well manicured, long fingered hand gently rests on his shoulder, the wrist leading off screen. He visibly gathers himself, looking determinedly into the camera."The stache is coming off."</p><p>He runs a hand through his bright hair, before calming himself again. "I've got a colleague who's gonna do the honors, as it was her idea in the first place." He leans back in his seat, and the manicured hands cover him with a barber cape. The woman connected to the hands leans into view for a moment, curly dark hair a curtain separating her from the stream. She mutters something to Vang0, and he laughs quietly as she pulls away.</p><p>In the upper right corner of the stream, the view count goes from two to three.</p><p>The woman takes her time preparing everything, puttering around in the back of the shot, apple blossoms fluttering around her face as she opens the trimmer. "Now remember, be very still while I have bladed objects against your face. If you need to get some energy out, do it now."</p><p>Vang0 grimaces, but keeps still. "Just do the damn thing, Dasha," he mutters, barely audible.</p><p>There's a rustle of the cape to Vang0's left, then Vang0 moves his arm and some of the tension leaves his face. The line of his shoulders relaxes, and he nods once, looking offscreen.</p><p>Dasha steps into view and turns the trimmer on. The buzz must startle Vang0, who jerks to his left. If one looks closely, one could catch a glimpse of Vang0's slim fist gripping a broader, more careworn hand with a white knuckled grip. Dasha turns off the trimmer.</p><p>After a moment Vang0 calms down, laughing in the quasi-hysterical way people do when they really don't want to talk about what just happened. He flashes his hands up. "Vang0 Bang0." </p><p>No one moves for a second, then Dasha shakes her head and turns the trimmer back on.</p><p>After that, it's a little anticlimactic. Vang0's mustache is there, then Dasha's hand obscures his mouth and when she pulls back, all that's left is stubble.</p><p>She steps out of frame again, and Vang0 looks different. Younger, perhaps, or more vulnerable. He reaches up with his left hand and feels the short hairs that remain, quiet and circumspect. No one pays attention to the viewer count, in this moment, as it steadily ticks upward.</p><p>The rest goes as smoothly as a stream of someone shaving their associate's face is likely to go. Vang0 accidentally gets shaving gel in his nose, and Dasha laughs as he grumbles his way through clearing his sinuses. She only nicks him once as she helps him shave, and then it's done, Vang0 facing the mirror once more.</p><p>"Oh wow," Vang0 says, a thread of humor in his voice. "I almost don't recognize myself."</p><p>Dasha snorts from out of frame. Vang0 flickers a grin at her and turns his eyes back to the stream, flashing his callsigns. "So uh, yeah. This is, I guess, the first step to exbanding and refining the old VB Brand™. Thanks for hanging out with me tonight, Vang0 Bang0 over and out."</p><p>The video turns dark, but the audio goes on for a moment.</p><p>"Over and out?" Burger Chainz says, humor evident in his voice.</p><p>"That one no good? I'll cross it off the list."</p><p>"No, it's fine, I was jus-"</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>